The present invention relates to an automatic telephone answering device with conversation recording function.
In conventional automatic telephone answering devices having conversation recording function, a channel for recording messages received during the absence of a called party is the same as that for conversation recording. As a result, inconveniences occur for playing these message, and a tape is low in utilization efficiency, because the conversation recording is usually effected for a long period of time, whereas, in usual, the incoming messages received one after another during absence of called party are short in length, and hence, in the case of recording these messages in the same channel, recordable messages during absence are low in number if the tape has been almost utilized for conversation recording, and recordable time period for conversation recording becomes short after a number of messages have been recorded during the absence of the called party.
Accordingly, there have been problems which concern with utilization efficiency of tape, and ease of operation for playing and resetting.